


Ravage

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 36, Ben is married to Rey’s mom, Brat Rey, Daddy Kink, F/M, Infidelity, Monthly Prompt, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Pseudo-Incest, Rey is 16, Secret Omega Rey, Size Kink, Stepfather/Stepdaughter incest, Two Shot, the one fic where u can correctly guess Rey is a secret omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey’s mom remarries a wealthy Alpha lawyer named Ben. He’s okay, but Rey isn’t sure what an Alpha wants with two Betas.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201513
Comments: 162
Kudos: 959





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christina92251](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina92251/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ravage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867738) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> this is a prompt from a place That Must Not Be Named but details are on my carrd: malevolentreverie.carrd.co
> 
> thank u to the prompter who is the gift recipient of this fic!

Mom marries Ben the day after Rey’s sixteenth birthday.

She glares at them dancing during the reception, slowly stirring her champagne with a toothpick. She’s allowed one glass and she’s trying not to gulp it down but it’s hard not to when she’s spending her Sweet Sixteen watching her mom marrying some guy who isn’t her real dad.

Ben is okay. He’s nice, but works a lot, and he’s always trying to act like he’s Rey’s dad. Well—he’s not, even if he and mom are married now.

Lights dance across the empty tables as other people get up to join them on the dance floor. Rey stays put, sullen and annoyed. Mom only met him a year ago. What’s the big rush? Now they have to move to Colorado where Ben has his dumb business, even though it means mom has to quit her job and Rey has to leave her friends behind.

It’s not fair. She watches Ben smile as he dips mom over his arm and makes her laugh. He’s an Alpha, so why did he even marry her, anyway? Mom is a Beta, and so is she. What’s his angle?

“Rey? Want to come dance, baby?”

Mom is looking at her, but she laughs and twists away when Ben buries his face in her neck. She turns to kiss him and he pulls her closer, thick arms around her middle. Rey glowers until Ben breaks the kiss, smiling at mom. Then his dark eyes flicker to hers.

He stares for an awkward minute and raises his eyebrows. He took off his suit jacket and looks even more like a Sasquatch than he usually does. His hair is too long for a guy in his thirties. Loser.

“Want to dance, Rey?” he calls.

Mom turns and beams at her. She’s wearing a short pink dress; changed out of the white. Ben bought it all because he’s stupid rich. Lawyer or whatever.

Rey folds her arms and ignores him. He and mom laugh like they always do, then someone calls mom and she slips away. Music pounds and Rey keeps glaring at the far wall, pretending not to notice her stepfather staring at her. He signed paperwork and stuff so he’s _technically_ , _legally_ , her dad.

Ben wanders over and sits beside her. He breathes out a lungful of air and clasps his huge hands on the table. He doesn’t wear a ring. He told mom they’re uncomfortable. Sounds like bullshit.

“You’ll like Colorado,” he says.

“No I won’t. It’s not Arizona.”

“But you’ve never seen snow, right? You’ll like it. I can show you how to ski.”

“No thanks.”

She can feel him studying her. She glances his way and he smiles at her venomous look. He’s always acting like her anger is funny and it just makes her angrier. She’d like to punch him in his Alpha tattoo on his neck. Prick.

“You’ll come around,” Ben says. He slides an arm across her thigh to her knee, kind of slow, and squeezes. His palm is hot. “I promise.”

Rey scoffs and reddens and pushes his hand off her leg. He growls playfully and drags her into a hug that makes her squeal and squirm.

What an _asshole_.

—•—

Within a couple weeks they’re moved in to the house in Colorado. It’s hidden in some tall mountains covered in snow, all the way up a winding hill which Rey has to slog down to get to the bus for school. Two more years before she’s eighteen and graduates and doesn’t have to see her stupid stepdad ever again.

Mom finds a new job and inconveniently has to go on a business trip the week they move in. Rey is still unpacking her bedroom when she gets the news and it just annoys her even more. Great. A week alone with Ben.

“Be _nice_ ,” mom warns, pointing at her from the bedroom doorway.

“I’ll be _cordial_.” Rey tosses a pillow on her bed and picks through worn stuffed animals. “I don’t have to be his best friend, mom.”

“Well just be nice, okay? He’s not the worst stepfather in the world, Rey.”

No, he’s not, but that doesn’t mean she has to pretend he’s her dad. She waves to her mother and starts on the next box filled with older pictures of her real dad—which she pushes it away. Don’t really need to cry right now.

The house lapses into silence once Ben leaves with mom to drop her off at the airport. It’s a Monday night, so Rey checks her homework over before going downstairs to watch cartoons in the huge living room. Now they have fancy furniture she isn’t supposed to sit on that’s only meant for guests. She stops in the dining room to sit on one of the fancy chairs.

Her legs are up over the arm of the white couch when Ben comes in around eight. She casts a glance his way but doesn’t say anything.

“Finish your homework?” he asks, locking the door.

“Yup.” Rey pops a Cheeto in her mouth, idly bobbing her foot.

“Good. How about something for dinner?”

“Not hungry.” She eats another Cheeto.

Ben takes off his shiny black shoes and shrugs out of his coat. He hangs it up and runs a hand through his hair, ambling into the living room. Rey pauses to glare as he picks up her legs and sits where they were _comfortably_ resting. He smiles, patting her shins as he settles them in his lap.

“Just us this week,” he says. “Why don’t we order pizza?”

“Mom says no pizza. It’s greasy.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Rey pauses mid-chew. Well… it’s been a couple years since she last had pizza. It _does_ sound pretty good.

She shrugs. “Okay. I want Hawaiian.”

“Hawaiian? Really?” He gives her a slight shrug when she scowls. “Just surprising.”

Ben takes out his phone to order the pizza and Rey settles into the corner of the couch. Cheetos aren’t allowed either but her new friend Finn brought her a bag when she said she wasn’t allowed to have them. Delicious. Gotta eat them before mom comes home, though.

Ben drops his phone on the coffee table. “Should be here in an hour.”

“What’d you get?”

“Pizza Hut.” He casually starts rubbing her feet with both big hands and Rey frowns, squirming. “For the extra grease.”

They don’t really touch a lot so his offhanded massage seems sort of weird. But mom wants her to be nice and he _is_ buying pizza, so Rey rolls up her bag of Cheetos and ignores it. Whatever.

The pizza comes a little over an hour later. Ben tips the driver and brings it out to the enormous kitchen with stone walls and stainless steel appliances and a fridge that matches the cabinets. Big windows look out over the backyard but it’s mostly snowy trees and nothing else. Sometimes coyotes walk by.

Rey perches at the island and beams when she gets her slice. He got soda, too, and she takes a greedy gulp. Ben sips water and watches, smiling.

“Thanks,” she remembers right before her first bite.

“Sure thing.”

It’s _delicious_ and hot and has all the grease she dreamed of. She shoves three slices down her throat faster than is probably polite and Ben just has one.

Rey hops down when she’s done, licking her fingers. She pushes in her chair to be polite. Usually she just leaves it out because she knows it annoys him.

“Thanks,” she says again.

Ben nods but doesn’t say anything. She feels his eyes on her when she leaves the kitchen.

—•—

Maybe the pizza doesn’t settle or something, but Rey starts feeling weird that night.

Around midnight she wakes up practically dry heaving and runs to the bathroom down the hall. Nothing comes out, and she checks her temperature just to be sure: 99.5, so she has a slight fever. Food poisoning? Ben should be sick, too.

She wanders out into the dark hallway rubbing her eyes, yawning. Cool. Maybe she can skip school.

Her bare feet slap on the cold hardwood floors on her way down to the master bedroom. Seems weird to knock on Ben’s door when she’s sick. What’s he gonna do about it? Rub her feet?

Rey hesitates at the door and gives a timid knock. She waits, ears strained—what if he’s naked or jerking off or something? Gross. That’ll never be scrubbed out of her brain.

“Ben?” she calls in a whisper.

No reply. She knocks again, a little harder this time, and decides to peek inside.

It’s dark but mom and Ben’s huge bed looms in the shadows, and moonlight filters in through the curtain over the glass door. She’s never actually been in here—it feels weird and invasive to go into their bedroom, and it feels extra weird at night when mom isn’t home. Rey squints at the bed.

“Ben?” she whispers. The door creaks from her leaning on it, knuckles tight around the handle. “Hey, Ben?”

A big mass moves and a grunt comes from the bed. Rey peers over her shoulder and shuffles in.

“Hey,” she says as quietly as she can. “Um, I have a fever and I don’t feel very good. Could I skip school?”

Ben grunts.

“Fever?” His voice is rough with sleep; vulnerable and strange.

“Yeah. I almost threw up.”

The mass moves. Ben slowly sits up and Rey can make out some of his features. He’s tired: his eyes are hooded and his black hair is all bedhead and his sleep shirt drapes down low enough for her to see his collar bone. He yawns and rubs his eyes, lazily waving her forward, so Rey shuffles to his bedside.

He rubs his hand down his whole face, sniffing. “What’s the temperature?”

“Um… ninety nine point five.”

“Alright. Not bad.”

She hesitates at the edge of the bed and Ben pats the spot next to him where mom probably sleeps. Rey crawls onto the huge mattress and folds her legs while he yawns and shakes his head, huffing. Was he sleeping or dead? Jeez.

“Sorry,” he rasps. “Took an Ambien.”

“Can I have one?”

He looks at her and smiles and laughs, and she smiles, too. Well now she knows he has them somewhere. Ben presses the back of his hand to her forehead and Rey closes her eyes to wait for his verdict.

A long minute passes—she thinks. Usually mom checks for a second and decides but Ben’s hand kinda freezes there and doesn’t move. Rey frowns, cracking an eye open to see what’s wrong.

Ben is just staring at her, but his eyes look totally black. She jumps at the sight, jerking back and almost falling off the bed. Holy _shit_ —

But he catches her by her narrow wrist before she teeters over the edge. He blinks a couple times, clearing his throat, and lets her go like her skin is on fire. Maybe she just saw things because now his eyes look normal. Huh.

“Sure.” He clears his throat again. “You feel warm. You can stay home.”

Rey squeals and claps, confusion washed away with a wave of excitement. She leans on her knees and flings her arms around his neck—mom _never_ lets her stay home—and he awkwardly leans away. He doesn’t pry her off but he definitely stiffens.

“Thank you!” she chirps. She slips back and almost falls off again, and Ben quickly reaches out toward her but she catches herself this time. “Whoops—shit. Sorry. I really do feel sick.”

He doesn’t have a sassy comment ready like usual. He nods, avoiding her eyes, and watches her stumble out of bed. His eyes are on her again. She can feel them boring through her back on her way to the door and it makes her shiver.

“Rey.”

Heat trickles down her nape. Rey rubs at it absentmindedly and turns to look at Ben, smiling, one hand on the doorway. He’s hard to see now but she can _feel_ him watching her.

He clears his throat. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

“…Cool.” She drums her nails on the wood and waves. “I’ll be sleeping if you need me.”

Then Rey leaves, shutting the door behind her, scratching her nape. Ben isn’t _completely_ terrible, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ is watching

Morning comes with deeper suffering.

Rey wakes with a very strange pulsing sensation in her lower stomach and a thin sheen of sweat on her skin. She groans and curls into a ball—great, her period is _just_ what she needs right now. But she’s hot and achey and chilly so it seems more likely that she really did get bad food poisoning.

Maybe grease is as bad as mom says. That sucks. No more pizza.

She stumbles out of bed to her dresser to find something clean and appropriate to wear around Ben. Weird not wearing a bra when he’s around. Or short shorts. Or anything low cut. Ick.

After a quick shower she feels better: clean and fresh and sweat-free. She wraps her hair in a towel to keep it off her neck and opens the door, humming.

Rey bumps straight into Ben’s broad chest. He’s literally right outside the bathroom door and she huffs irately, pushing at her teetering hair wrap to keep it from unraveling. Jeez—what the hell?

“We have other bathrooms,” she snaps, avoiding his eyes.

Ben doesn’t respond. She glares at his chest and risks a peek at his face.

His expression is blank, eyes a little wide. His pupils are so dilated she can barely see the brown in his irises. Creepy. Looks like a shark, sort of.

He’s dressed like he was going to work: gray suit and tie, because apparently they make clothes big enough for giants. But usually he’s gone pretty early. Maybe he’s sick, too. Would explain the weird staring.

Rey huffs again for good measure and shoves past him. His eyes follow her down the stairs. 

Her spine prickles but she shrugs it off and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water; maybe some toast. Her stomach is a little off. Not throwing up or anything, though. Thank god. Wouldn’t that be disgusting?

She decides on toast and leans over to get the toaster from the spot under the island, whistling, kinda feeling hot but doing okay. She smiles when she finds it and pops up—

Ben is looming in the kitchen doorway, silent, head tilted—staring. It scares her so badly that she almost drops the toaster. Rey hisses as she barely catches it, heart pounding, and lifts her head to fix her stepfather with a hide-melting glare. What’s his fucking problem? Doesn’t he have a _job_?

She slams the toaster on the island and folds her arms. The sound seems to snap him out of it: his head twitches and he blinks a bunch of times, straightening up some. What a weirdo.

“Can I help you?” Rey asks, tapping her foot.

Ben clears his throat, shaking his head. He rubs his eyes and checks his watch, groaning.

“Be back—be back at five.” His voice rasps and he clears his throat once more. “Text me if you need anything.”

“I think I’ll survive.”

He just nods and turns to leave. Looks pale, but he’s usually pale.

Rey rolls her eyes once the front door shuts. Whatever. Time for some toast and cartoons.

—•—

By three, the cramps are getting worse, and Rey considers calling Ben for help.

She thinks she has to pee at one point and is frightened to find a trickle of _something_ coming out of her instead; thick and sort of sticky and opaque. Her fever has climbed to 103 and she’s lightheaded while she Googles her symptoms, hoping it’s not something serious. It can’t be heat or anything. Mom is a Beta and that stuff passes down from your mom.

But nothing else fits the bill, and her anxiety grows, even after two more showers.

Eventually she gives up and takes a bath instead and the weird symptoms calm down. A small fever remains but the leaking stops and she ties up the bathroom garbage full of pads. Gross. Get that outside before Ben comes home and sees it.

Then it’s back to cartoons and the rest of her bag of Cheetos. She puts a towel down on the sofa just to be safe and snuggles up with one of mom’s blankets—but the smell makes her gag, so she goes upstairs to find a different one. Weird. Sometimes she borrows mom’s perfume. Must just be the stomach bug.

Rey wanders into mom and Ben’s bedroom to steal one of the blankets they keep in a chest. She drops to her knees to rummage and pauses. Soft. Maybe she should take a couple to really bundle up—and they smell really good. Kinda minty.

So she piles a bunch of blankets in her arms and hauls them down to the living room.

She’s arranging them around her, occasionally scratching her neck, when Ben comes home. Doesn’t feel right. They should be a certain way and she just has to keep trying until it’s right.

He locks the door. She doesn’t look up, too distracted by the blankets and how uncomfortable she feels. Weird. Maybe if she tries her bed and watches TV on her phone instead—her bed should work. That will be more comfortable.

Ben takes a couple slow steps toward her without saying a word. The floor creaks under his weight, cartoons playing softly in the background. She’s zoned out pushing the blankets around, stretching her fingers to feel how soft they are because different textures go in different spots—

A warm hand settles on top of her head. She stops dead, shivering, then blinking. What the… _hell_?

Rey twists around, hissing and slapping his hand away. She stumbles to her feet.

“Don’t… touch me!” she hisses. She backs into the coffee table and almost topples over it. “ _Shit_!”

He’s watching her, face blank like it was this morning. His tie is loose and he has his jacket over his arm, and he stares as she circles around the couch. His lower eyelid twitches but he still doesn’t say anything. It gives her a strange cold lump in her gut.

Rey grabs her blankets. “Well I still have a fever so I should stay home again. I’m going to take a nap in my bedroom.”

Ben still doesn’t say anything. He does turn to watch her walk upstairs, and Rey runs to her bedroom. Her door doesn’t lock—mom’s rules—but that’s fine.

—•—

The spike in symptoms comes back Wednesday morning, and Rey tries to call mom.

Her bed is stained from whatever keeps running down her legs and she hurries to the shower, calling mom over and over but never getting an answer. She cries when she takes a shower because it won’t stop, then she gives up and sits naked in the bathtub, sniffling and shivering. Something is really wrong.

How is she going to tell Ben? Talking about most things with him is weird, but talking about vagina stuff is even weirder.

She tries texting mom for the tenth time, hiccuping on a sob, when a couple gentle knocks come from the door. He probably hears her crying. Shouldn’t he be at work by now?

“Yeah?” Rey croaks.

It’s quiet for a minute. Ben hasn’t spoken to her in twenty four hours, she realizes.

“Still feeling sick, Rey?”

His voice is rough and low—different. She nods even though he can’t see and scrolls down to call mom again. She’ll come home as soon as she knows something is wrong. Always does.

“I’m trying to call mom,” she calls, voice cracking. “She isn’t picking up.”

“Could have lost service. Don’t worry about it, little one. It happens in the mountains.”

Rey pauses, drawing in a jerky breath, and frowns as she glances toward the door. Little one? What the hell is that nickname? Ben never calls her nicknames.

She stares at the door and hears the floor creak as he shifts his weight. Kind of weird.

“Are you late for work again?” she asks.

“No. I stayed home to take care of you.”

“…Oh,” she falters. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did.”

Cold slithers down her nape, soothing the itch for a second. She idly rubs it and finds a slight bump.

“Well I’m just… taking a bath,” she calls. Buzzing runs down her spine while she rubs the bump and she shivers. “So did you need something?”

“No. Just checking on you.”

Footsteps move away from the door. Rey doesn’t move until they’re gone, and realizes she’s been holding her breath. He’s hovering, right? Why is he hovering? Trying to be a suck-up?

Rey sniffles and washes her face before venturing out into the hallway. She’s almost out of pads and probably should see a doctor, so she’s summoning up the courage to go ask Ben to bring her. There’s an urgent care about fifteen minutes away.

She walks downstairs to check the kitchen first. The sink is full of dishes and the dishwasher is running but it’s a big mess anyway, pots and pans stacked and dripping the remnants of whatever Ben was cooking. Mom says he likes cooking, and when Rey checks the fridge she finds it chock full of filled Tupperware.

She picks one up, frowning. It’s all the same dark soupy stuff. Minestrone, maybe. Why’d he make so much?

Still sniffling, Rey puts it away and wanders out to the formal dining room to look for Ben, then opens the basement door and calls down into the darkness. Not going down there and he’d answer if he heard her.

She walks upstairs again, trembling, arms crossed. Kinda cold in here. Her fever has been all over the place; maybe that’s why.

“Ben?” she calls feebly. Her voice echoes in the cavernous hallway. “Ben, I think I should go see a doctor.”

Where did he go? Did he leave?

She knocks on his bedroom door and doesn’t get a response. Nervous, Rey pads back to her own bedroom—she can strip her bed and assess the damage and try to call mom again.

She rubs her eyes and opens the door.

Ben is sitting on the floor with his back facing her, hunched over something and taking deep breaths. Rey stares at him for a second before her gaze wanders up to her bed, which is already stripped, mattress flipped over. Ben is holding her sheets and _smelling_ them, inhaling and twisting them and seemingly oblivious to her watching.

She’s so startled that she slams the door shut. Did he see her? What if he did?

She leans on her door, heart racing. No—he was too preoccupied. Maybe he’s just doing the laundry for her. Maybe she didn’t see him right.

Unnerved, Rey goes downstairs to curl up on the couch and watch cartoons. She pulls a blanket over her and hides under it, ears straining for any sound of Ben moving around—then she hears a door slowly shut upstairs.

His footsteps languidly lumber down the steps. Each one makes her twitch until he reaches the bottom floor. He doesn’t move for a full minute and Rey squeezes her eyes shut. It’s fine, it’s fine. It’s going to be okay. Ben isn’t a bad guy.

She tenses as he crosses the room. _Thud_ , _thud_ , _thud_. It’s fine. It’s fine.

The couch creaks, maybe from Ben setting his hands on the back of it. He doesn’t speak for a while, just watching cartoons with her.

“Were you able to reach your mother, little one?”

Rey shakes her head. Ben lapses into silence for another uncomfortable minute.

“Why don’t I bring you something to eat?” he suggests. His voice is all rough. Odd.

She doesn’t get to reply before he walks out to the kitchen. Stuff shuffles around, from the fridge opening to the microwave humming, then the faint smell of food wafts out to the living room. Ben lived separate from her and mom the entire time they were dating and Rey did her best to avoid him when he would visit. She’s never eaten any of his cooking before but it kinda smells good.

He brings her a bowl of the soup with a glass of water and spoon. Rey sits up and mumbles a thank you, avoiding his eyes. It’s thick. Doesn’t smell bad though.

Ben hovers a foot beside the coffee table. He doesn’t move and doesn’t speak, and she figures maybe he wants a compliment on the soup. She takes a bite and nods, giving him a thumbs-up but not looking at him.

“Really good,” she says. “Um… listen, I think I should go see a doctor? I’m still not feeling great.”

But he still doesn’t move. She takes a couple more bites before risking a peek and he’s just staring blankly at her, head tilted slightly to the side.

Rey claps her hands twice, hoping to snap him out of it like the toaster did. Ben blinks once, slow and eerie, not quite straightening up like he did yesterday. He silently turns his head with his eyes still wide open and shuffles off.

He climbs the stairs slowly and Rey watches and listens. She finishes her soup—it really is good—and tries calling mom once more. It goes to voicemail.

“Hey, mom.” She looks over her shoulder at the stairs. “So I’m not feeling well and I think Ben is sick, too. Please call me when you get a sec, okay? Love you. Hope you’re having fun on the beach.”

She hangs up and brings her empty bowl out to the kitchen. The dishwasher is still running so she leaves it to be loaded later, and goes to sit on the couch and watch more cartoons. Maybe Ben needs space. He could be working from home or something.

—•—

It’s snowing when Rey wakes up alone in the dark. Blizzard?

She’s groggy as hell and the room spins when she sits up, so she collapses on the couch again, moaning. Her lower belly is tight and cramping and she clutches at it and grimaces. Ow, ow. If Ben won’t bring her to the doctor than she’ll just go herself.

It’s hard walking upstairs but she makes it to her bedroom, now empty and eerie. Her sheets are gone, mattress still flipped, and she finds her underwear drawer has been yanked open. Cleaned out.

Anger comes—she definitely didn’t do it and there’s only one other person in the house.

Rey changes into clean clothes, woozier than she usual is after a nap, and stumbles down the hallway to confront her stepfather. She didn’t check to see if mom called back but she’s definitely telling on him. Creep. What’s he doing stealing her underwear?

“Ben?” she calls, voice cracking. She rubs her eyes. “Did you go through my stuff?”

Her bare feet slap on the cold hardwood as she comes up to his bedroom door. She knocks, and he doesn’t answer, so she barges in anyway.

Empty. Dark. Rey squints, ears pricked. Where did he go? Would he leave during a blizzard?

She wanders in. “Ben? I’m going to the doctor’s office. You’re really creeping me out and I don’t feel good.” Her jaw clenches. “And I’m telling mom about how weird you were today.”

Rey shuffles toward the bathroom to check it but along the way she notices a familiar blanket hanging out of the closet. She frowns, teetering back as she stops. A bunch of shoes are scattered outside the door, too. Why?

She stares—then hears the soft whine of the door closing behind her.

Rey spins around, heart leaping into her throat. Ben looms in the darkness, leaning on the closed bedroom door and watching her. She can barely make him out.

The lock clicks, and silence falls.

Shadows of snow dance on the floor and bed and Rey swallows a lump in her throat. What is this? What’s he doing? Is he pranking her?

“This isn’t funny,” she croaks.

Ben slowly slips away from the door. He approaches her, unhurried, and Rey takes a sharp step back.

“This isn’t _funny_!” she repeats, a little louder. He keeps walking and her tone becomes more shrill. “Ben—what are you—!”

She bumps into the nightstand next to the bed and is stricken by another wave of dizziness. His shadow eclipses her and she cowers into the corner between the nightstand and the wall, too dizzy and terrified to run. He advances, and she jerks away from his hands.

“What are you—” She flinches when his fingers brush her cheek. “Stop—”

Rey slips around him and darts for the door, though he doesn’t do much to stop her. Her vision blurs and she staggers near the end of the bed, promptly collapsing to her knees. Blood pounds behind her eyes. What is this? What’s happening?

Ben touches her head and Rey swats him away, breaking down into tears. She doesn’t look back; swats his hand away again when she feels his fingers in her hair. She crawls a couple feet and collapses, nauseous and terrified.

She tries to get up but feels too weak and lies there crying instead. What the _fuck_?

Hands hook on her hips—Ben is kneeling behind her, casually dragging her back to him. Rey’s eyes bug and she squirms as he loops an arm under her hips like he’s _mounting_ her, and she screams and twists on her back to kick him away.

“No! _No_!” She thrashes, screaming. “Stop! Stop!”

Ben doesn’t say anything. He buries his face in her neck and his lips move, hungry and biting, and his hot breath rolls across her skin. It makes her stomach drop like she’s on a roller coaster; no floor, no gravity, and she chokes on her next scream. It slips into a helpless wail. Ben is _kissing_ her and it’s so gross and unwelcome that she thinks she might puke.

Another surge of adrenaline: she shoves his chest, flailing, digging her heels into the floor. They squeak across the wood and thump and sting but he keeps kissing her neck anyway, breath only catching slightly. He’s heavy. His cologne makes her head spin.

Ben pulls away, then he’s dragging her with him. Rey fights to pry her wrists from his hands but he drags her into the closet by her ankle instead, and her nails shriek on the floor. She scrambles to kick him off and he yanks her in with one more sharp pull.

Rey clings to the edge of the doorway, refusing to let go even as she starts to close it. Ben pauses, and she just sobs and paws at the floor outside.

“Please, please—let me go!” she begs.

He doesn’t respond.

Ben kneels, straddling her waist. He pries her fingers off the doorway and knits his fingers through hers to guide her hand inside. The door is pushed closed, and it’s abruptly dark.

Rey sobs as she’s dragged further into the closet. All the blankets smell like his cologne and she’s pulled into a thick swath of them, shivering and crying.

It’s hard to see, but a little light comes through the gap in the closet door and illuminates the angles of Ben’s face. Her legs are spread and he’s kneeling between them, expression vacant. The scent of mint is making her mouth water and her head swim. What is this? Did he drug her?

Fingertips settle on her knees. He presses down, then smooths his palms up her thighs to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Her skin tingles where he touches and she can only manage a startled squeak when he roughly pulls them off.

“No—Ben—” Rey’s face burns and she twists onto her stomach, shaking her head. “Please—”

He follows, effortlessly and gently pinning her with his weight across her back, shushing her protests. His breath is hot in her ear.

“Shh… shh…” Something clinks. His voice drops to a whisper. “Daddy is going to take very good care of his little one.”

“B-Ben—”

Hard warmth nudges between her thighs. Rey jumps but he holds her still, murmuring when she cries out. He’s too heavy for her to throw him off but when he rubs the blunt head of his cock against her and pushes in slightly, she fights hard anyway, squirming and struggling forward an inch. No, no—

He bites the back of her neck. It’s not hard but it’s enough to make her stop moving, heat curling down her limbs to her fingertips and toes. Rey whines, arching her lower back despite herself, caged in the crook of Ben’s thick forearm. It flits through her mind that her suspicions were right; that she’s _presenting_ , then the pressure between her legs increases and scatters her thoughts.

She gasps softly, eyes rolling back. Ben makes a rumbling sound in his chest as he takes an inch of her, and he readjusts his grip on her neck, pausing, huffing. His hand moves to her hip and holds her in place so he can push in a bit deeper.

It’s a weird sensation. Pressure. It feels like her body can’t take it but it does anyway, stretching around him as he slowly works her open with languid thrusts. Rey buries her face in the blankets and takes a deep breath of them and her cries fade away as something buried deep in her brain claws through her turbulent emotions and washes them over.

Ben grips her hip tightly, loosening his hold on her neck to kiss instead. It makes her head buzz. Feels like she’s had a glass of champagne.

“My poor little one.” Ben kisses her jaw, easing in so he’s fully seated inside her, and Rey gasps. “You were just crying out for me these past few days, weren’t you? Now you’re so sweet and _soft_ for daddy.”

“Daddy?” she echoes in a confused mumble.

“Yes, baby—very good.” His hand on her hip slides to the apex of her thighs. “I think you deserve something nice for being so well-behaved for me.”

Ben rubs her _there_ , where she’s only ventured a couple times so far on her own. His fingers are thick and a little rough and she moves in time with them, lips parting, unwittingly fucking herself on his cock. It feels safe here. Warm. But fear still flickers beneath the surface.

Rey squirms, hypersensitive—then it all suddenly peaks and she cries out, fists tightening on the blankets. She moves mindlessly until the pleasure recedes and she’s left limp under Ben roughly fucking her into the floor. Her thoughts grow hazy and confused again as she shifts whenever he thrusts into her. Ben is having sex with her.

“Oh, _Rey_ ,” he groans, dipping his voice deeper on her name. “My little Omega—such a good girl for daddy. Such a good girl when she wants to be.”

His belt clinks every once in a while and he pushes his pants down further so his bare skin slaps against hers. His breathing picks up and he buries his face in her neck, kissing and sucking; it’s probably going to leave a mark. Mom will wonder.

A hand curls around her throat, squeezing lightly. Rey takes a shaky breath. _Omega_.

“Spoiled little brat,” Ben breathes, like he’s echoing her inner thoughts. He’s pounding into her and something thick drags along her walls. “Daddy is going to punish you when you act like a spoiled little brat, Rey.”

Her insides tighten a little and she whines. “Daddy—please—”

“I know—I know. I feel it.” He’s breathless now, almost mystified when he speaks. “I feel it, too.”

Rey comes again, whimpering helplessly as Ben fucks her through it. Pressure builds inside her after and then it’s _stuck_ , lodged near her entrance, making her panic and bark in distress.

“Daddy—!” She yelps when he pushes into her. “Ah—daddy!”

Warmth rushes in and Ben grunts, ignoring her whimpers. His cock twitches inside her, spilling, filling her until some of his cum leaks down her thighs. His guttural growl makes her lapse into silence, wincing at the weird sensation. Ben is coming inside her. He probably shouldn’t have done that.

His cock is still stuck even after he slows and stops. Rey panics, shaking her head and tugging to escape, but Ben shushes her, rolling to his side. He’s breathless and gives her wet kisses on her neck.

“Shh… shh…” Deep, rhythmic vibrations rumble through her back. “It’s okay, little one.”

“B-Ben—Ben.” Rey swallows, shivering. “I… I…”

Ben hums as he pulls a blanket over them. It helps. She feels a little more secure, and he embraces her tightly, growling or purring or whatever he’s doing. Her shivers slow but the nagging anxiety remains. He’s inside her. They had _sex_.

He nuzzles her neck. “What’s my name, little one?”

“B-B—”

“Ah, ah. Good girls call their Alphas what they’re told.” Ben kisses her earlobe, voice low. “And I want my Omega to call me ‘daddy.’”

So she does: when he fucks her again on all fours, and when he bites the back of her neck.


End file.
